Hazards
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: A figure from Ethan and Cal's past turn up to cause distress.
1. Chapter 1

Hazard Chapter 1

It was the same routine for Ethan, he would arrive at work, go to his locker, get his scrubs and get changed ready to begin his day as being Dr Ethan Hardy. His first patient of the day was 11 year old Olivia Sullivan who was admitted with abdomen pains along with vomiting, it was diagnosed as food poisoning. Ethan ran out of sick bowls so he went to the storage cupboard to get some more since he sent his nurse to go get some blood results.

While Ethan was in the surprisingly spacious storage cupboard, he heard a voice from behind.

"So you're a doctor now?" A familiar voice called from behind.

Ethan turned around.

"Dad?" Ethan asked with fear in his eyes.

"Well aren't you going to give your old man a hug?" Tim chuckled. Ethan backed away into the cupboard slowly till he found the wall behind him. "Still shy I see, cal clearly didn't do his job of toughening you up properly. He will be getting a punch for that later." Tim chuckled still.

"Why are you here?" Ethan stuttered.

"What? A father can't visit his sons? I came all this way to see you." Tim chuckled evilly.

"You've traumatised me." Was all Ethan could manage to say.

"I was teaching you how to be a man Ethan, for God sake." Tim was getting annoyed now.

"Teaching your son how to be man is learning about fishing and standing up to bullies verbally etc, not violently beating them till they were blue and purple!" Ethan bit back but soon realised what he said. He regretted it. He exhaled a breath. "I'm going to take this bowl and go back to my patient. You better leave otherwise I'm calling security." Ethan tried to walk past Tim but he was blocking Ethans exit.

"You're not going anywhere, you waste of space! You were nothing but an accident! You should of changed your surname to Knight instead of Cal! Ethan Hardy? Ha! You're as useless as your mother was. She was only good for one thing, if you know what I'm talking about."

Those words hurt Ethan especially bringing his mother into it. He punched Tim in the face. Ethan couldn't believe he did that. He tried to rush past Tim but he grabbed Ethan and banged Ethan's head against a shelf. Ethan fell to the floor. Tim was about to close the door, leaving an unconscious Ethan inside before he spotted a bottle of bleach, Tim then poured it in a bucket next to Ethan and shut the door. He walked away, smiling.

Robyn was in Olivia's cubicle, they were still waiting for Ethan. Robyn saw Lily walk past the cubicle.

"Dr Chao, you haven't seen Dr Hardy have you?" Robyn asked, concerned.

"Last I saw, he was heading to the storage cupboard. Has he not returned?" Lily answered honestly.

"No I haven't seen him in about half an hour now." Robyn was suspicious.

"Is he unreliable? Dr Hardy?" Olivia's mother asked, confused.

"No of course not! He's probably one of the greatest registrars we've got. He probably just got held up." Robyn defended Ethan then went back to thinking: "Where the hell is he?"

Charlie walked down the corridor, past the cupboard. He smelt the strong bleach fumes. He turned around and saw the storage cupboard door handle had been broken off so the door couldn't open. Charlie pushed into the door, didn't open. He pushed again with a little more force. He got the door open then coughed as he smelt the bleach. He looked down in horror at Ethan's state.

"Ethan?" Charlie asked. No answer. He then crouched down and shook Ethan gently. "Ethan!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ethan! Come on! Wake up." Charlie was still shaking Ethan. Ethan started to groan. Charlie turned Ethan's body around so he was on his back and Charlie armpit dragged him out of the cupboard. He rested Ethan up against a wall in the corridor.

"Charlie?" Ethan asked groggily.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked while he had his hand on Ethan's shoulder he also noticed the blood running down Ethan's head. Ethan nodded faintly before coughing harshly. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"My...father..." Ethan responded breathlessly. Charlie sighed slightly.

"Right Ethan, it looks like you might of inhaled some bleach fumes so we need to get you checked out." Charlie watched Ethan who was shaking his head sideways.

"No. Need...to...tell Cal...our...father...has found us." Ethan worried.

"Let's look after you first. Just stay there." Charlie suggested. he then grabbed his phone and called Zoe.

Zoe answered the phone. Why was Charlie calling her when they are both working?

"Charlie?" Zoe asked confused.

"Zoe. It's Ethan. It seems he has been locked in the storage cupboard on the first floor for an unknown amount of time and it looks like he has inhaled some bleach fumes. This was possibly done deliberately. I need you to tell Cal that his and Ethan's father is here in the Hospital. Also call security. He's dangerous." Charlie explain

Zoe was stood there holding her phone, shocked then finally responded.

"Right okay Charlie, just get Ethan down here so we can check him out." Charlie hung up. Turning his attention back to Ethan.

"Why was...there unopened...bleach in the cupboard anyway?" Ethan asked, confused. Charlie knew what he was going to say will hurt Ethan but he needs to know.

"Ethan, there was bleach poured into a bucket, your father must of done it." Charlie honestly answered, watching Ethan's face change to disbelief. Ethan couldn't believe it, well he could. Ethan stood up and slowly made his way down to the ED.

"Ethan? What are you doing?" Charlie got up and stopped him.

"I'm going to warn Cal." Ethan attempted to hurry.

"Look Zoe will do that, come on." Charlie supported Ethan downstairs. Cal was standing at the reception desk talking to Noel when he turned his head and saw Ethan leaning against Charlie. Cal jogged over to his brother.

"Ethan? What's happened? You're bleeding." Cal spotted as he placed a finger on some of Ethan's blood.

"Zoe not told you? Your father did this. He's here." Charlie watched Cal's facial expression change. Cal stood there shocked and a little scared. Ethan was still coughing and sounding breathless.

"Cal?" Charlie asked worryingly. Cal left his daze and turned to Ethan.

"Right let's get you an oxygen mask. Thanks Charlie." Cal changed the subject, he smiled at Charlie before taking Ethan to a cubicle. Ethan was sitting on the bed with his legs over the side so Cal could clean his face and apply steri strips. Ethan was holding the oxygen mask before removing it.

"He poured bleach in the bucket, while I was in the cupboard." Ethan spoke in disappointment.

"I know, he did the same to me when I was 13 because I broke a beer bottle, was in there for half an hour." Cal sighed. Ethan was speechless. How could their father be so low?

"He also said I was a waste of space and that me and mum were useless." Ethan spoke sadly.

"It's just words, Ethan. They don't mean anything." Cal motivated his brother.

"Are you glad you got a different surname to me and dad?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Yes! I felt ashamed to of had the same surname as that scumbag. I wanted you to be a Knight too but mum thought Tim should at least keep his surname with one of us. He always thought I was the good son because I did kickboxing. When you were in bed by nine, he use to put me in cage fights on Saturdays during my teenage years. He always said I needed a weekend job." Cal honestly answered.

"That's why you always had bruises? I thought Dad hit you, like he did with me." Ethan finally realised.

"He thought he was toughening you up."

"He said that was your job." Ethan said confused.

"I liked having a wimpy, nerdy younger brother to protect. But turns out you are tougher than me sometimes." Cal smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"Well like with Taylor, you helped me see who she really was, even though you got run over by her cousins car, when you went down a mineshaft to save a little boy from drowning when I tried to stop you, when you saved Honey from being blown to pieces and from Bonnie and when she was also taken and almost raped, you didn't give up finding her. You managed to pull through it all and I respect that of you." Cal answered as truthfully as he could.

Ethan smiled proudly, he forgot he did most of that stuff. Cal grabbed his brother and hugged him.

"Ah my boys getting along. That's new." Tim approached them. Cal and Ethan broke their hug and looked at their father. Cal saw red.

"I'm gonna kill you." Cal stormed towards his father but Ethan jumped off his bed and quickly ran in front of Cal stopping him from throttling their father. "How could you be so low? You scumbag!" Cal shouted.

"I'm not scared of you, Caleb." Tim chuckled. Ethan still restrained Cal.

"SECURITY!" Ethan called to anyone who heard might of.

"Oh no you don't!" Tim grabbed Ethan and threw him to the floor. "I should of barricaded that door!"

Cal ran towards his father and pinned him to the floor.

"Don't touch my brother!" Cal shouted. Security arrived and Cal quickly got off his father before getting handled by security. Cal walked over to his brother and picked him up off the floor. "You okay?" Cal asked examining his brother up and down, Ethan nodded, before both looking at their demented father being dragged away.

"I should of smothered you both in your sleep!" Tim screamed at them.

 _It's just words, Ethan. They don't mean anything._

Cal's advise ran through Ethan's head.

 **I hope you liked the fact I mentioned a few of my previous stories in this chapter. Think it turned out pretty good : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan and Cal arrived home after their rough day at the office. Ethan still had the occasional shortness of breath but he and the doctors did give him(self) the all clear to go home.

The next day, Ethan didn't want to take a sick day so he went into work along with Cal by his side. The brothers were relieved to know that their dad was possibly going to be in a cell for a long time. Whilst working at the nurses station. Ethan got a call, it was an unknown number. He answered it.

"Hello? Yes this is Ethan Hardy...what?" Ethan spoke on the phone, shocked. Cal walked past Ethan, staring at him confusingly. "Oh my God. No no that won't be necessary." Ethan spoke still on the phone. Cal walked up next to Ethan. "Okay thank you, bye." Ethan hung up, placed his phone on the desk and just stared in horror.

"Ethan?" Cal asked concerned at his brothers paled facial expression. No response. Cal waved a hand in front of Ethan. "Earth to Ethan." Ethan came back to reality.

"What? Oh hi Caleb." Ethan picked up some folders and left the nurses station, he headed out into the corridor. Cal chased after him.

"Ethan wait up." Cal caught up with him as Ethan stopped in his tracks. "What happened? Who was that on the phone?"

Ethan turned around slowly facing his brother, Ethan had tears in his eyes. Cal walked up to him.

"That was the police." Ethan spoke quietly.

"Okay?" Cal was expecting some good news but it didn't sound it.

"It's Dad, he's escaped from custody.


	4. Chapter 4

Cal stood there shocked just as much as Ethan did.

"So...what does that mean? He's on his way back here?" Cal asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Possibly. The police wanted offer us protection but I declined it." Ethan responded.

"Why?!" Cal shouted then looked around making sure no one heard.

"Because we are getting out here. We can't stay here now he's found us." Ethan panicked.

"Ethan, we can't run away. I'll go let security know. You stay put and do NOT leave this hospital." Cal instructed Ethan. He went to call security while Ethan spent most of his time looking over his shoulder. Honey walked up to him.

"You lost a patient or something Ethan?" Honey smiled. Ethan jumped a little. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. What's up? Is this about yesterday with your father? Don't worry Ethan the police have him now."

"That's the problem, they don't." Ethan spoke.

"Erm Ethan you saw he was dragged away by security?" Honey asked, confused.

"No he escaped from custody about half an hour ago." Ethan started to show fear in his voice.

"So what does that mean? You think he's on his way here now?" A shocked Honey asks.

"I don't know." Was Ethan could say. Honey gave Ethan a comforting hug, which he accepted. Cal walked over to them.

"Right security are now on the look out." Cal smiled. Ethan sighed in relief a little. "We better tell the rest of the department." Cal advised.

"We better tell them when no patients are around. We don't want to worry them." Ethan looked at his brother. Charlie walked up to the three.

"Hi Ethan. How are you feeling?" Charlie smiled.

"Yeah...pretty good thank you." Ethan hesitantly answered.

"Erm Charlie could you possibly get a staff meeting in the staffroom in about 10 minutes? There is something urgent we need to discuss." Cal asked desperately.

"Okay, I'll go get everyone." Charlie answered then walked away.

All Doctors, paramedics, nurses and porters where all placed in the tiny staffroom.

"Thanks Charlie. Hi everyone, sorry about the lack of space but patients will not want to hear this. As most of you know, mine and Ethan's father turned up at the ED yesterday and as you also know he was taken by security and placed in custody. Well today Ethan received some bad news: Our father has escaped and we have no idea where he is so we need you all to be on the lookout, he could be anyone, he could be in disguise as a member of staff or a patient. Security have been informed. Thanks guys." Cal finished giving his warning to everyone. Everyone left the staffroom and got back to work while keeping an eye out.

Ethan went to sit on the bench in the peace garden.

"Oh Jeff, what are we going to do? What happens if our dad hurts one of you guys? Because of me and Cal?" Ethan talked as he looked down at the bench he was sitting on. Lily walked over.

"Ethan? Are you okay?" Lily asked, Ethan looked up at her.

"Yeah just looking for some advice." Ethan sighed. Lily sat down next to Ethan.

"Don't worry about your father, now everyone is on the look out, he won't come near you guys." Lily smiled, attempting to make Ethan a bit less tense. Ethan wished he could feel relieved but how could he? Lily got up, tapped Ethan on the shoulder and headed back to the ED.

"She seems nice, she your girlfriend?" A male voice called as he approached Ethan. Ethan turned around in horror before turning back to Lily walking away.

"LILY! GET CAL!" Ethan shouted desperately. Lily turned around to see Ethan being injected by a sedative. Lily ran into the ED.

"Cal, it's Ethan. Come quickly!" Lily exclaimed anxiously. Cal ran out the ED with Lily and saw Ethan was being thrown into the backseat and Tim quickly got in the drivers seat. Cal ran up to the car but Tim had already driven away.

"ETHAN!" Cal shouted as he watched the car speed away. Cal was breathing quickly. He ran back into the ED. "Connie, can I borrow your car?" He asked desperately.

Connie looked at him with a frown.

"Ethan's been kidnapped. I need to go after him." Cal quickly explained. Without hesitation, Connie gave Cal the keys. "Call the police!" Cal ran towards and got in Connie's car, Lily also got in. Cal reversed out of the bay and spun the car around and drove off to chase his father.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim drove along the dual carriageway. Ethan opened his eyes slowly, still feeling groggy from the sedative. It took him a few seconds to register where he was and what was going on. He looked up from the car floor to see who was driving.

"Dad?" Ethan asked groggily. Was this a dream or reality? Either way Ethan didn't have the energy to panic and jump out of the car.

"Quiet! I'm trying to drive." Tim shouted.

"Where are we going?" Ethan asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just go back to sleep." Tim soothed his voice but not a lot.

Ethan couldn't fight his eyelids any longer so they shut on him. As Tim was driving he saw a silver Mercedes speeding up behind him in his centre mirror, he saw straight away it was Cal and hit the accelerator going from 70mph-100mph in 0.5 seconds. Cal did the same, he didn't want to lose sight of them. Cal and Lily saw that Tim had turned off a junction that heads to the ferry docks. Once arrived at the docks. Tim stopped right before the ferry port, got out of his car and dragged a drowsy Ethan out and towards the side of the long bridge. Cal and Lily pulled up, Cal jumped out of the car.

"Tim, STOP!" Cal shouted after his father. Tim heard Cal's voice and got a knife out and held it to Ethan's throat.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, CALEB!" Tim shouted back. Cal gasped in fear.

"Please don't do this." Cal walked slowly to his father and half conscious brother. "Ethan, are you okay?"

Ethan was having trouble lifting up his own head.

"Don't talk to him!" Tim shouted once again.

"Why are you doing this? What has Ethan ever done to you?" Cal quavered his voice.

"It's not what he's done, it's what you both have done!" Tim continued to shout at Cal. Cal stood there confused. What could he and Ethan have possibly done to cause his father so much upset? "Your mother paid more attention to you two then she ever did with me."

"Maybe that's because you were always treating her like filth and besides she put me and Ethan first because that's what mothers do!" Cal shouted back at him.

"I was with her longer than you two, and yet she would rather of picked you up from school instead of taking me to the pub." Tim growled.

Cal couldn't believe his father was trying to kill Ethan just because their mum looked after them more than Tim.

"Look Tim this is ridiculous, me and Ethan were obviously more vulnerable than you was so that's why she didn't put you first." Cal tried to tread carefully, he couldn't anger Tim any more than he already is.

"Lies!" Tim hissed.

"She was scared of you, Tim. The amount of times I saw her crying because of you!" Cal was being honest. By this time, Tim heard sirens. "See? There is no escape. There are police everywhere. It's over." Cal frowned. Tim walked back slowly, near the edge of the side. Cal turned around to see Police pull up

"It's not over till I say it is!"

Cal turned back around facing Tim watching as he slit Ethan's throat and threw him over the edge into the water while Tim made a run for it. Cal ran to the edge, looked down to see if he could spot Ethan and then jumped into the freezing cold water.


	6. Chapter 6

Cal jumped into the water, took a deep breath then dove under. He followed the trail of blood coming from Ethan's neck.

"Oscar Tango to Sierra Oscar, I need a search and rescue team and an ambulance now! Over." A police officer spoke desperately down his radio before hanging up.

"Received." The radio spoke in response.

Lily looked down in worry, fearing the worse if Cal couldn't find Ethan.

Back underwater, Cal still followed the blood and managed to get to Ethan, grabbed him and he brought Ethan back up to the surface. When it wasn't so deep, Cal armpit dragged Ethan to the stoney surface, Lily looked down from the bridge, sighed in relief and quickly ran to the surface. Cal felt Ethan's pulse, it was slow but it wasn't very weak which Cal felt most relieved about. He ripped off a bit of his shirt to keep the pressure on Ethan's cut.

Ethan started coughing up water. Cal rolled him over on his side.

"Hey, it's okay, better out than in." Cal rubbed Ethan's shoulder. He rolled Ethan back onto his back.

"Cal?" Ethan gasped for breath.

"I'm here." Cal assured him.

"Where's dad?" Ethan asked, quietly.

"Don't worry about him now, he won't go far." Cal smiled. Lily ran over and kneeled down next to Ethan.

"Ethan! Is he conscious?" Lily looked at a pale Ethan.

"Barely." Cal could see Ethan was falling asleep. "Hey, stay awake for me okay? You can sleep in the ambulance."

"Cal, I think Ethan was sedated." Lily remembered to back at the ED when Ethan was taken.

"That could explain why he is so drowsy. Ethan? Did Tim give you anything? Any drugs?" Cal asked a tired Ethan. Ethan nodded lightly. "Do you know what?" Ethan shook his head sideways. "Okay, we will do tests back at the hospital." Dixie and Iain parked their ambulance and ran down the slope to get to the three. "Right as far as we know, he only has a cut on his throat, and it's likely he was given some sort of sedative but we're not sure what yet." Cal spoke to the paramedics.

"Okay. Hey Ethan, we're starting to think you like riding in our ambulance." Dixie responded then turned her attention to a fatigue Ethan. Ethan grinned and chuckled lightly, he was so tired. "Just keep awake for us Ethan, least till we warm you up and get you in the ambulance." Dixie looked up where the ambulance is then looked at Iain. "Right we won't be able to get a trolley down here so we are going to have to carry him." Dixie explained.

"We could put him on a blanket and carry him up?" Iain suggested.

"That will have to do." Dixie answered as she stood up.

Iain ran back to the ambulance and got a large blanket before running back down the slope with it, he laid it out and Iain and Cal placed Ethan on the blanket while they all grabbed a corner and slowly made their way up to the ambulance. Going against everyone's orders, Ethan finally gave into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Black, was all Ethan could see. He could hear his name being called. He couldn't respond, he felt numb. He felt like he was in some kind of sitting position whilst also leaning back.

" _Ethan._ " Who was calling him? " _Come on Ethan...can you open your eyes?_ " The black was getting lighter, he was starting to see a figure shaped blur leaning over him. It looked like Cal. Was it Cal? " _Ethan?_ " It started to sound more and more like Cal. Ethan opened his eyes more and his vision was becoming a little clearer.

"Hello Sleepyhead." Cal smiled.

"Hi." Ethan replied back, he was barely audible.

"Save your voice, Nibbles. Your neck is going to be a little sore for a while but it's okay." Cal shined a torch in Ethan's eyes then sat at the bottom of Ethan's bed.

"How...long?" Ethan was confused.

"What? How long you been here?" Cal asked. Ethan nodded gently. Cal shrugged his shoulders. "About 60 hours. Possibly. It was a very strong amount of sedative. Tim put a little too much into your system, he was bloody lucky he didn't overdose you. I would of killed him!"

"What...sedative?" Ethan swallowed at every word he said.

"Well your bloods show it was Tylenol. A simple knock out drug." Cal answered as he held Ethan's notes in a folder.

"Dad?" Ethan asked another question. Cal sighed whilst putting Ethan's folder down.

"You have a lot of questions" Cal chuckled. "Police have caught Tim and he is now in a cell. His court hearing was an hour ago, he got served 30 years, no bail."

"Little...harsh." Did Ethan really just say that?

"Did you hit your head or something?! Kidnapping, attempted drug overdose, abuse, alcohol violence in the past. Mostly all towards you. 30 years isn't enough." Cal responded shocked at what Ethan said. Ethan could see the point now, suppose 30 years was a suitable sentence. There was a knock at the door. Both Ethan and Cal looked in the direction. The door opened. It was Connie.

"Hello Ethan. Nice to have you with us. How you feeling?" Connie greeted.

"Throat hurts." Ethan croaked.

"I'm afraid it will for a while, you can have some pain relief now, we didn't want to give any since you were asleep and we couldn't do nothing but wait for your sedative to wear off. I'll get some into you now." Connie felt sad for Ethan, seeing him sore. Connie hooked up pain relief and it slowly made its way into Ethan's arm. "I'll come by to check on you later."

Shortly after Connie left, Cal could see Ethan's eye were shutting.

"Right I'll let you sleep. I'll come and see you in a bit, okay?." Cal smiled as he got off the bed. Ethan nodded then fell asleep before Cal even left the room.

About a couple of hours later, Honey walked into Ethan's room, she could see his chest rising up and down with one side of his face resting on the pillow. Honey sat on the edge of Ethan's bed as light as she could so she wouldn't disturb Ethan.

Ethan opened his eyes and turned his head slowly so he was facing Honey.

"Hope I didn't wake you." Honey smiled.

"No...it's okay." Ethan lied, but he really wanted to see Honey.

"How are you?" Honey asked, concerned.

"Tired, sore." Ethan replied honestly.

"Well I can help with one of those." Honey smiled as she placed a cup of hot lemon water on the bedside table. "Perfect for soreness."

Ethan smiled at her.

"Thank...you." Ethan quietly croaked.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Honey placed her hand on Ethan's arm, rubbing it gently. It felt nice, soothing. Ethan moaned relaxingly then shook his head sideways in reply

"I'm fine...thank you." Ethan spoke drowsily.

Honey smiled before kissing his forehead. "I'll come see you tomorrow."

Ethan nodded gently. Honey got up and left. Ethan once again shut his eyes, smiling. Knowing that he is finally safe again.


End file.
